Delaney Norad nee Almin
Delaney Almin is best know for her Olympic performance on Trill in the 2399 Olympic Games. Once she had run away from her family, leaving highschool and going into the past. She resided in the 2380's with her past self and younger version of her parents. When she came back, she spent some time becoming educated in law and is currently working in the President's Residence as a secretary. Background Information When her father died her mother had a stroke and moved to Mars and eventually Mariame married Hitoshi Fukushima in 2403. She was always the closest child to her father and probably misses him the most out of all of her siblings, however she was always aware of his cruel nature and the impact on her siblings. Current Spouse(s) Anthony Norad Delaney met, Anthony Norad, in a bar and the two started a primarily sexual relationship. Hanging out more and more they started to have feelings that were more than just lust but several denials and arguments later they admitted them. When Delaney became a Yeoman on the Fenrir, her and Tony got closer. She was instrumental in helping him over come the death of his mother but when she accidentally got pregnant and wouldn't abort, the couple broke up. After a hard delivery of the baby, Anthony was able to bond more with the child and the couple got back together in June of 2405. They have two children together. Children Delaney has two children with Anthony Norad named Ethan Norad and Brooklyn Norad. Please see their links for more information. Education and Career Because of her trip to the past, Delaney or "Dani" opted for home-schooling courses - especially when her mother found herself facing a difficult multiple pregnancy. Between caring for Mari and tending her studies, Dani also took to learning the ways of her mother's massage trade. Once the pregnancy was complete and the babies healthy, the girl decided to officially enrol in school, finishing up the last months of Junior year with her peers - and looking forward to Senior year. In 2403, Laney briefly moved to Cardassia to help her brother recover from a serious injury. When he was well enough, she briefly became an exotic dancer at a club called Lucky Stars until James Munroe offered her a position as his legal secretary. Expressing an interest in Starfleet, she took courses to become a Yeoman on the newly commissioned USS Fenrir-B, serving under Jana Korvin. This only lasted a brief period when she transferred to the Internal Affair Department (CID), then finally to the President's Residence where she currently works. Olympic Games: Trill 2399 'Over-all they had claimed the team Silver - in part due to Delaney Almin claiming silver on the uneven bars. Balance beam had been a close run for Bronze, but in the end she had lost out to a Trill girl one year younger and several inches shorter. She didn't even want to think about the floor routine ... mediocre was the phrase batting about the locker-room.' (Post 11075).' 4 Delaney Norad nee Almin Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Deltan Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:April Category:2383 Category:All Characters